Red Return
by Angelique1122
Summary: After waking up in hospital will life back in 1995 be too much for our beloved Istar?
1. Where is Kail?

_After waking up in hospital will life back in 1995 be too much for our beloved Istar?_

My eyes slowly began to open and I almost hissed at the sudden light. I could really only see colours, these helping me distinguish people and plastic, even though I am quite sure that some people where more plastic than flesh and blood. I blinked finally being able to distinguish shapes. I sat up from my laying position and felt a strong hand on my stomach just pushing me back down "Not so fast" a deep masculine voice said. My body was heavy and I was tired, but at the same time it felt as though I had been sleeping for years. I forced my eyes to stay open and they finally began to adjust to the light. A god like man sat beside me with panic stricken on his face. I don't know why but I felt like I wanted to protect him and help him. I lay there confused as the smell of disinfectant and coffee smothered me as I realised where I was. "Why am I in a hospital?" I asked bewildered.

The God like man replied "You fell you have been in a coma for the last 3 weeks"

"Three weeks! A coma!" I screeched "I thought I was gone for at least 2 to 3 years and… Wait what about Kail?", my rant may have continued but the man gasped as if I had just sprouted wings and flew around the room. At that moment a nurse came in and took my blood pressure and gave me an injection. She asked if I was hungry and when off down the hall to get a chicken salad sandwich. Her cheeks were stained red as she walked down the hallway, but who could blame her, this guy was gorgeous. He looked at me and I could feel his eyes burn through me and I felt naked to his gaze.

"I expect that you are feeling tired." He said as I struggled to keep my eyes open. Is this a dream was my life in Hattusa all a dream where only murder and lies exist with the only string of hope being a king that I loved. I almost began to cry but I held the tears to myself with strength that I was not aware I had myself. He stared at me as I cupped by face burying it into my palms as I began to breathe slowly.

"Yuri!" he said with his deep yet blissful voice. His voice sounded so familiar but I just could not quite remember where from. "Yuri!" this time he said it louder and my head snapped up in response. His eyes glistened in the dim florescent lighting of the hospital and I could not help but stare at him.

"I…I need to… um go to the bathroom" I said as I excused myself from his ever-growing presence and began to stand. I nearly lost my balance but I managed to stay on my feet with the help of a nearby chair. He watched me as I stumbled out of the room staring like he would bolt up if anything had happened. I guess he could tell that I did not want to be supported at this time. He groaned but still allowed me to leave without too much of a fuss.

As I stepped into the bathroom I locked the door and took in my surroundings there was a white bath in the far corner and the toilet in the opposite corner with the sink in the middle of the bath and toilet. I walked quickly over to the toilet and put the seat down. I sat down on it and began to breath slowly I have to calm down I thought to myself I rubbed my eyes and a lone tear escaped my eyes. I don't know how to live this life anymore I really couldn't have lived so long if it wasn't for Kail he was my everything and now I have gone and left him I wish I could go back into that coma and be with him again. I shook my head and banished the thoughts he was probably just an illusion of my comatose state. I fell to the floor as I realised that I could not remember his face as clearly as I had the man that stood next to ne when I awoke did seem fairly familiar.


	2. Kail?

After some time moping about my inability to remember Kail's face, I stood and began making my way back to the room where I had been staying. It seemed busier now and I recalled the face of the man who was watching over me, he had long blond hair that was tied up with a blue band. I must amit he was handsom, but I was sure that Kail was still better. When I got back to my bed he was gone and my chicken salad sandwich was on the bedside table alongside a carton of apple juice. I sat down on the bed and slipped my feet under the covers, pulling them up to my waist so that i would not freeze, it was the start of march after all and thus was still chilly. Without delay I picked up the sandwich and began unwrapping the layer of plastic that surrounded it. As soon as the layer was discarded in a bin by the side of the stiff hospital bed I began to delve into the food.

A different man now entered his hair also blond. He saw me and instantly rushed to my side and hugged me so hard that I thought that all of my ribs had broken and my lungs had collapsed. I began to breathe faster as to try to gain more oxygen but it was futile. I began to furiously attack his chest in a weak force of my hand into his chest. He released my from his tight grip and stepped back and stood observing me as I began heavily breathing almost dropping to my knees, as he had mangage to pull me from the bed I was sitting in. I stayed on my feet only to be pulled into another bear hug. I didn't even get a good look at his face but I was taking in his intoxicating scent. I closed my eyes to take in more of him almost trying to consume his smell it was so adictive and I wanted more. I picked up my limp arms and pulled the clothing on his back stretching it slightly as I buried my face deeper into his chest. His soft lips touched my hair and I heard his deep soothing voice "Yuri I love you." My face reddened and as the edges of his lips curled up. His hands ran up and down my back and my body shuddered and convulsed in his arms that now firmly wrapped around my petite frame. "I will protect you here also."

I almost died of happiness in his arms almost fainting from the heat he provided but promptly pushed away his lean chest and turned to hide my blushing face, only to see another group of dazzling men behind me smiling brightly and grinning and some turned away with ears as red as my face. My eyes closed and I crouched placing my head in the palms of my hands. "What should I do?" I questioned myself "I need Kail." The man who had just confessed his love for me suddenly chuckled causing my head to snap around a beautiful smile plastered on his face and his eyes full of amusement, as he ushered the other men out of the room.

"I'm right here Yuri what do you need me to do?" he knelt down beside me and placed on his hand on my shoulder. I almost melted at the heat he provided his smile still prominate on his face. I pushed my shoulder against his hand, to try to get more of his heat, causing him again to chuckle. I fell onto his lap as he moved his hand from my shoulder. "If that is what you wanted you could have just said,"

Now staring at him directly in the eyes and tear began to fall "are… are you really Kail?" he seemed slightly saddened by my question but replied anyway assuring me that he was while picking me up bridal style and placing me back on my hospital bed. "So… where are we and how did we get here?" he seemed to be more worried than sad now almost reluctant to tell me.

I was almost cross as I realised that we must have been back in my time and in 1997 in a hospital in japan. "I will explain everything later," was what he said to me as he began to remove people from the hospital room. "Right now I just want to… watch you," his voice was almost seductive as he spoke and all I could do was gulp and stare at him as he sat on the visitors seat and watched me.


	3. Kidnap

We were staring at each other for about ten minutes until he spoke again "Yuri.." he paused "I want you to know that whatever happens I will protect you and I will always love you.." I continued to stare at him, but now in confusion. He must have seen my facial expression change as he looked away and sighed, as if i was draining away his life essence. "Yuri.. I" he was cut off by the sound of banging on the door and a swift entrance of my mother, father and two sisters. By this time Kail had made his way from his seat and to my side. My mother ripped him and sent his flying to the corner of the room to my sisters who cornered him.

My family was closely followed by a two police officers, they made their way over to Kail and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "It's going to be ok now Yuri.. You can come home now," My mothers voice was strained and her cheeks red. I was again sat on the bed and had no idea how to react to this turn of events. My mother's hand was shaking and I did not understand exactly why. I also didn't quite see the link with Kail and the law in Japan. I stood and my mother panicked standing with me placing one arm behind me and her other in-front, to break my fall slightly if I fall... I guess.

I pushed her arms down and placed them back at her sides, giving my mother a small weak smile to show that I was just fine. Reluctantly she allowed me to stand on my own, it was then that I realised Kail's link with the law. The smaller of the two officers spoke "Kail Mursili you are under arrest for the abduction of Yuri Suzuki!" My body snapped around and instinctively moved yo where Kail was cornered, forcing my body between his and all of the other people in the room.

"He is under arrest for nothing!" my voice shook as I spoke, I had never spoken up to the police before, saying that I had never spoken up to my father. I was always a child that did not want to get myself into trouble. The smaller officer looked me in the eye and held my gaze. The small man looked at me with eyes of pity, while Kail draped his arms over my shoulders. My head found its way to the center of Kail's chest and the tension in my shoulders reduced. Again he kissed my head and I looked up at his face longing for more, pivoting on the balls of my feet to face him and capture his lips.

Gaspes came from all around the room and my mother grabbed my arm and pulled me away, making Kail's arms slip from my shoulders. Stumbling as I was moved away from Kail I fell and hit my head on the side of the chair that had given me aid in my retreat to the bathroom not to long before. Kail was the first to react, his voice booming and regal and he directed everybody out of the way "you move... You get the doctor... You move the covers i'm going to put her back in the bed... And you don't you dare touch her like that ever again ok..." Kail pointed at my mother who stood staring at him, raising my hand to his face I made he look at me and I looked at my mother.

My mother stared back at me with hopeful eyes. I could not please her though. "Mom... I love Kail and I want to be with him, im sorry," tears began to leak from her eyes as she turned her head from me. "He has looked after me and protected me for such a longtime and... And I could have left... Anytime I wanted, but I wanted to stay with him." The last centence seemed to hurt her the most, probably because she though I was still the little girl in the pictures, as my father always said 'far too young for a boyfriend'.

The taller of the two police officers scratched the back of his head and sighed deeply " If that is all I think we shall be off!" he bellowed across the room and rather loudly. He turned and exited closely followed by the smaller officer, who was calling for him to slow down, while panting with short and slow breaths just like his stature and speed.


End file.
